Devilman (Hiruta)
'''Devilman '''was a agent of the Demon Tribe and a feared demon warrior, he tried and failed to take the body of the human Akira Fudo, who instead took over the abilities and appearance of Devilman. Appearance Devilman was a tall humanoid demon with pale green skin. He had a blue bat-like crest motif on his head with red markings around his eyes and small sharp fangs in his mouth. Aside his shoulders were lines that would sprout his axe head shaped wings. Abilities Devilman had a vast array of deadly abilities and powers, and would shout each one with a prefix of "Devil" before each one. These included: *Devil Arrow: A large lightning attack, his most common finisher shot straight from her antenna. *Devil Beam: A heavy ray attack. *Devil Cutter: Shoots a flurry of tiny blades from his belt buckle. *Devil Kick: A devilish kick from a big blue foot. *Devil Jumbo Kick: Stronger version of Devil Kick, supposedly. *Devil Giant: Grows him to a colossal size. *Devil Punch: Fists of the Devilman. *Devil Elbow: Elbow of the Devilman. *Devil Wings: Allow for flight. *Devil Ice: Erects a wall of ice for defence. *Devil Fire: Emits intense flames from his body. *Devil Shock: Sends out a powerful electrical wave. *Devil Typhoon: Devilman spins at high speed, unleashing powerful typhoons. *Devil Ear: Allows him to hear minute sounds such as faint breathing. *Devil Thunder: A devastating attack, wherein Devilman summons down a powerful stake of lightning that tears through whatever it comes into contact with. *Devil Shot: Tosses a beam of lighting capable of tearing a demon in half. *Devil Eyes: Shoots electrical beams from his eyes. *Devil Spin: Spins a devil, probably making them quite queasy afterwards. *Devil Repel: Erects a wall of light that repels beam attacks. *Devil Drill Spin: Propels him forwards at a fast speed with a powerful punch. Its capable of tearing demons apart. Personality Devilman was a cruel and brash demon, he saw humans as nothing more then pests and arrogantly assumed he would be able to take control of Akira. History Devilman was sent by Zennon to infiltrate and then dominate the human world. Sealed in a casket of ice, Devilman sailed over to the coasts of Japan where he was discovered by a young human named Akira Fudo. Quickly breaking free Devilman grabbed Akira and tore out his throat with his teeth. He then attempts to fuse with Akira's dying body but as the boy lay out dying his thoughts were of his sweetheart Miki Makimura, the pure thoughts proved to strong for Devilman's will and unintentionally allowed for Akira to dominate his body and abilities. Trivia *Interestingly this version of Devilman is very similar to that of Amon, rather then the anime version this Devilman was adapted from. It is indeed one of the more violent incarnations of the character, with the scene of him murdering Akira shown in full violent detail. Gallery G014.jpg|Devilman mortally wounds Akira Fudo Category:Demons Category:Demons fused with Devilmen Category:Devilman (Hiruta) Category:Devilman Characters (Hiruta) Category:Demon tribe (Hiruta) Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Villians